Akabara Sisters
by FoxyestWolf
Summary: This is the story of four sisters who are just trying to get by in life, but have a bunch of curve balls thrown at them along the way. Each girl is unique and will eventually have to face their fears and past demons to get along in life. Original Characters X Canon Characters Oc X CC
1. Character Info and Apartment Layout

**Name: **Koori Akabara

**Nickname:** Owl, Shorty, Chibi, Onee-chan, Ko-chan

**Occupation: **College Student/Librarian

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **25

**Birthday:** February 28th

**Hair color and Type:** Mid back length, wavy dark chocolate brown with light blue tips and bangs

**Eye color: **Chocolate Brown

**Body Type:** Petite build

**Height:** 4 foot 11

**Weight: **110 lbs.

**Skin Type:** Fair

**Piercings:** One hole in each ear lobe

**Tattoos: **A small black heart tattooed on her right shoulder blade

**Birthmarks:** She has one on the side of her foot (near the heel) and one on her bottom lip

**Blood Type:** A+

**Race:** Caucasian/Japanese

**Nationality:** Japanese/American

**Clothing: **A saying tee shirt with a pair of jean pants and a pair of black tennis shoes.

**Jewelry: **A pair of earrings and a necklace.

**Accessories:** Sometimes wears a belt and sometimes wears a Batman or Pikachu hoodie

**Special Trinket:** Her goldenVirgen de Guadalupe necklace

**Birthplace:** Dallas, Texas

**Current Home:** Fukuoka, Japan

**Language:** Japanese and English

**Personality: **An introvert by nature, soft spoken, and can easily be forgotten that she's in a room or simply forgotten and left in some random place. Usually timid in whatever she does and has a hard time speaking to people that aren't part of her family. Because of this she works in a library and is only able to speak a few words to people and that is only to direct them to a book or to get it for them herself.

Though the eldest in age many think she's the youngest of the group because of her short stature and because of the way she acts. When taken to any place she is bound to get lost no matter what precautions are taken. She can be found in the playing area, bookstore, or candy stores when she goes missing.

Though usually goofing around with her sisters she's not big on showing emotions and has a hard time showing them. Can be called cold because instead of offering comforting word she more likely to stay still and quiet with only offering chocolate as comfort.

When crushing on someone it won't show at all in her actions or her personality and the only way to know for sure that she's crushing would be if she told someone. Her reaction to the boy she usually likes would be of indifference and if friends with that person is usually treating them more like a hardcore friend and would be – said so by others – evil to them. The feeling of love would be translated to her actually trying to commit homicide of the person she's in love with.

**Parents:** Unknown

**Siblings:** Amaya Akabara, Kelsey Akabara, and Robyn Akabara

**Other Family:** Sato Yamada

**Friends:** Mark Reeves, Paul Reeves and Sally Reeves

**Likes:** Sweets, Zombies, Real Werewolves, Books, Ford Mustangs, and Chocolate

**Dislikes:** Squirrels, noise, unnecessary loud people, and Rap music

**Bad Habits:** She spaces out when in a conversation, and freaks out when people mess with her stuff

**Fears:** Clowns, Squirrels, the Dark, and heights

**Talents:** Can read things though they are backwards and/or up-side down

**Hobbies:** Writing, reading, and playing video games

**Sexual Orientation:** Straight

**Dating Status: **Single

**Pets:** A calico cat named 97.1

**Weapons: **Shot gun and bowie knife

**Quote:** "Tell me before I rip out your inner conscience and bitch you out with it!"

* * *

**Name: **Amaya Akabara

**Nickname:** Fox, Aya, Ama-chan, Onee-chan, Imotou, Ama-Imotou, Ama-nee-chan

**Occupation: **House cleaning, reserve waitress, and amateur photographer

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **24

**Birthday:** May 10th

**Hair color and Type:** Mid back length, straight black with white/silver tips and bangs

**Eye color: **Crystal blue

**Body Type:** Medium build

**Height:** 5 foot 8

**Weight: **170 lbs.

**Skin Type:** Fair

**Piercings:** One hole in each ear lobe and one hole in the top of her left ear

**Tattoos: ****A****s**mall black paw print tattooed on her right shoulder blade

**Birthmarks:**A small brown spot on the right wrist the size of a pin splat

**Blood Type:** A+

**Race:** Caucasian/Japanese

**Nationality:** Japanese/American

**Clothing: **A black tank top under a neon color fishnet half shirt, a pair of black cargo pants and a pair of black combat boots with matching laces to her net shirt

**Jewelry: **A pair of earrings, a stud, a necklace and sometimes a bracelet/anklet or two

**Accessories:** A simple belt

**Special Trinket:**A crystal moon wolf tooth on an adjustable black cord

**Birthplace:** Dallas, Texas

**Current Home:** Fukuoka, Japan

**Language:** Japanese and English

**Personality: **Motherly, protective, kind, caring and sometimes on an off day she can be childish. Amaya took on the mother roll when her mother walked out on her and her sisters to keep the burden (not really a burden though) off of her older sisters shoulders. She can be strict and a stick in the mud, but she is very protective of her family and doesn't hesitate when it comes to protecting them. She also has a soft gentle side for those nights when her sisters have nightmares or need a shoulder to cry upon. Her childish side normally shows up when she is sleep deprived or just wants to hang loose for a day. She's reluctant when it comes to boys and giving her heart to one is a fear of hers. She's reserved unless you make her angry or if you know her well then she's a bit loud and laid back. She treats business as business, but will drop everything and run if her family needs her for anything. She expresses herself at times through her photography and also works as a hair and make-up artist for plays for the college. She has a small obsession with foxes, wolves and albino animals. She owns an albino Iguana named Rosco that is often seen riding on her shoulders with a small black leash around his front left ankle. All in all Amaya is the type of person with a strong will and an even stronger personality.

**Parents:** Unknown

**Siblings:** Koori Akabara, Kelsey Akabara, and Robyn Akabara

**Other Family:** Sato Yamada

**Friends:** Mark Reeves, Paul Reeves and Sally Reeves

**Likes:**Animals, writing, photography, cooking, a clean house, and neon colors

**Dislikes:**Cleaning, people judging others, cruelty to people or animals, pink and skimpy under garments, clothes and sleep wear (hates lingerie)

**Bad Habits:**Bites her nails when she's nervous and pushes herself to do more than she should

**Fears:**Ladders (Not heights), crowds, relationships, and losing her loved ones

**Talents:**Singing, and Photography

**Hobbies:**Video Games, Cooking, Writing, Singing, and Coloring

**Sexual Orientation:** Straight

**Dating Status: **Single

**Pets:** An Albino Iguana named Rosco

**Weapons: **Her weapon of choice is normally a frying pan or a bowl/cup/pot of boiling liquid/grits

**Quote: **"I hope you realize that by messing with my family I am entitled to your head."

* * *

**Name: **Kelsey Akabara

**Nickname:** Snow Leopard, Leopard, Rebel, Kels-chan, Onee-chan, Imotou, Kels-nee-chan, Kels-Imotou

**Occupation: **Martial Arts Teacher

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **21

**Birthday:** March 14th

**Hair color and Type:** Shoulder blade length, wavy dark chocolate brown with teal bangs and tips

**Eye color: **Emerald Green

**Body Type:** Athletic/toned

**Height:** 5 foot 4

**Weight: **150 lbs.

**Skin Type:** Fair

**Piercings:** One hole in each ear lobe

**Tattoos: **A small black butterfly silhouette tattooed on her right shoulder blade

**Birthmarks:** None

**Blood Type:** A+

**Race:** Caucasian/Japanese

**Nationality:** Japanese/American

**Clothing: **An animal pictured or printed tee shirt with a pair of black cargo pants and a pair of black army style combat boots.

**Jewelry: **A stud earring normally worn in the right ear, while a dangle earring is worn in the left and a necklace

**Accessories:** A belt

**Special Trinket:**A necklace with a ring on it

**Birthplace:** Dallas, Texas

**Current Home:** Fukuoka, Japan

**Language:** Japanese and English

**Personality: **Energetic, crazy, and fun loving optimistic when around her family and friends. She is shy and quiet when around people she does not know. She's a bit paranoid when it comes to what others think of her and of most people in general. She's like a ticking time bomb when she angry and tending to lash out at the person who made her angry or the next person that comes along and says something that rekindles that anger. Isn't very good at defending herself, but when you mess with her family or the people she cares about she's like a bat out of hell. She is driven by her emotions and day dreams often, but she normally hides the fact that she is in pain emotionally from most people. She rarely thinks before she acts which sometimes gets her into a little bit of trouble, but she follows her instincts and somehow manages to get away. She's spontaneous and a little wild and hides her sadness behind forced smiles. She has many facades and she just can't seem to stop herself from using them. She owns a white German Shepard named Comet who is normally by her side in everything she does, except for those moments when she just can't take him with her.

**Parents:** Unknown

**Siblings:** Amaya Akabara, Kelsey Akabara, and Robyn Akabara

**Other Family:** Sato Yamada

**Friends:** Mark Reeves, Paul Reeves and Sally Reeves

**Likes: **Animals, Nature, Helping People, Playing pranks, Anime, Food, Sleeping, Manga, Books, Games, Photography, Neon and Dark colors

**Dislikes: **Cruelty in any form, anyone hurting or threatening to hurt someone, judgmental people, Close-minded, anyone who thinks they better than me or someone else, and the Money buys everything type of people.

**Bad Habits: **Biting nails, twirling a lock of hair when nervous, when upset she will close herself off from others, when she is mad she jumps at people, loose tongue cussing too much.

**Fears: **Thunder, Spiders, Big bodies of water, Balloons, really loud booming noises, closed in spaces, abandonment, and death of someone close.

**Talents: **Martial Arts

**Hobbies:** Reading, writing, walking in forests, admiring nature and its sounds, being in or close to rivers or streams, listening to music, gazing at moon and stars, drawing, and playing games on console or computer

**Sexual Orientation:** Straight, but she has no problem pretending to be with a girl or kiss one if she has too or just to play a prank

**Dating Status: **Single

**Pets:** A pure white German Shepard named Comet

**Weapons: **Dual daggers, or a bow and arrow

**Quote:** "Well that could have ended badly...Let's do it again!"

* * *

**Name: **Robyn Akabara

**Nickname:** Ocelot, Robyn-Imotou, Imotou, Robbie

**Occupation: **Video Game Tester

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **20

**Birthday:**August 24th

**Hair color and Type:** Mid back length, wavy black with red bangs and tips

**Eye color: **Smoky Blue

**Body Type:** Small curvy

**Height:** 5 foot 5

**Weight: **120 lbs.

**Skin Type:** Fair

**Piercings:** One hole in each ear lobe and one hole in the top of each ear

**Tattoos: **Small black star tattooed on her right shoulder blade and a black ankh on wrist

**Birthmarks:**On back of head so not visible due to being in her hair

**Blood Type:** A+

**Race:** Caucasian/Japanese

**Nationality:** Japanese/American

**Clothing: **Dark tee shirts under a 'Kingdom Hearts' hoodie with a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of red checkered thigh high converse.

**Jewelry: **Bullet earrings, miss matched studs, a necklace and sometimes a bracelet

**Accessories:** A belt

**Special Trinket:**Alice in Wonderland necklace with a big key at top, rabbit and bow, teapot, key and clock. Tis bronze

**Birthplace:** Dallas, Texas

**Current Home:** Fukuoka, Japan

**Language:** Japanese and English

**Personality: **She's quiet and worrisome by nature, but hyper and childish when with the rest of her family. She's violent and hostile towards people she does not know and comes off as a little arrogant. She quiet and shy when she's around someone that she is crushing on, but she eventually opens up and reveals her darker side as time passes. She writes novels and manga's in her spare time, but works as a video game tester for local companies. She expresses herself through her drawings or her randomly played pranks. She loves wolves, snakes and spiders, and will fight tooth and nail for her family. She owns a red, black and yellow striped milk snake named Valentine which she normally carries around her neck like a scarf.

**Parents:** Unknown

**Siblings:** Koori Akabara, Amaya Akabara, and Kelsey Akabara

**Other Family:** Sato Yamada

**Friends:** Mark Reeves, Paul Reeves and Sally Reeves

**Likes: **Anime and Manga, anything paranormal and supernatural, books, music, animals, and mostly dark colors

**Dislikes: **Small spiders, two-faced people, and bullies

**Bad Habits: **Bites nails, swears a lot, and becomes distant when down

**Fears: **Small spiders, losing people she loves, and hurting innocent people

**Talents:** Can play guitar and draw anime and manga decently

**Hobbies:** Video games, cosplaying, baking, drawing, reading, writing, playing guitar and listening to music

**Sexual Orientation:** Straight, but has no problems with kissing girls

**Dating Status: **Single

**Pets:** A Milk Snake named Valentine

**Weapons: **Twin daggers (Life and Death) and a Scythe

**Quote:** 1) Because small spiders hide better than big ones!

2) I stopped looking for monsters under the bed, when I realized the worst of them are inside us, waiting to break out.

* * *

**Apartment Description**

Their apartment is located on the very end of the top story of the Sato complex, which is ten story high apartment complex. They have a decent sized balcony with white railings and four different color outdoor lawn chairs placed oddly around it. They also have access to the roof of the building via a ladder located near the railing of the balcony and a small stair case which is situated between the two middle bedroom doors.

The apartment is a four and a half bedroom suite with the half bedroom being a dark room for Amaya's photography pictures. Their living room is fourteen by fourteen with redwood flooring. They have a medium sized TV on a glass television stand in the center of the wall, on which the balcony door is located, with a book shelf located in the corner. There is a black sofa with two matching loveseat set up around a glass coffee table with two matching end tables. The girls also have four different color beanbag chairs strewn around the living room and their own shelves for personal things, such as books, pens, files, etc.

There is a shoe rack just inside the threshold of the door which is a step down and the flooring there is light pine hardwood flooring. Just inside the step up of the threshold is a small wooden table with a plastic bowl set on top to put keys and such in. On the same wall as this small table is a counter which is built into the wall in such a way that you can see into the kitchen with two sliding wooden doors that also block the view on either side.

Two different color barstools sit on the outside of the in wall counter while two sit on the inside as well. The kitchen has counters that line the walls and only stop to allow the appliances (the refrigerator and the stove) to have places. In the center of the kitchen in a matching counter this also has four different color barstools placed around it. Above the counters are cabinets that match the chocolate brown tiled floor of the kitchen. All of the counter tops are of cream granite and the cabinets beneath them match the granite only in paint.

The walls of the apartment are all different shades of blue and most of the doors are white, but four of the doors; the doors to the four full bedrooms are each different colors. Each door has its own warning sign which also gives away which of the four sisters owns which room. Each of the bedrooms has a bed, a night stand, a dresser, and one Chester drawers all of which are different due to the difference in style each owner has from the other. All four bedrooms have oak hardwood floors with different rugs of different styles.

Amaya's photography room is located next to the kitchen; which has a white folding door and on the other side of the photography room is a full bath which has a bath tub and shower along with the essentials of a bathroom. The bathroom tiles are a light grey and all of the ceramics (the tub, toilet, sink) are white with the sink sitting in a dark mahogany cabinet.


	2. Start of a day part 1

It was dark for the sun had yet to rise, but that didn't stop a young woman with tangled black and silver hair from stirring in her sleep. She was unable to move properly and she groaned as she noted dead weight that had not been there the night before on top of her. Tangled dark chocolate brown and teal hair was in her face as its owner was snuggled into the black and silver haired girl's bosom. The black and silver haired girl groaned again as she poked the younger girl who had snuck into her room in the middle of the night for reasons unknown to the older of the two. This was becoming a nightly ritual only it changed from the girl on top of her to one of the others in the apartment. Her poking did nothing to the girl on top of her and she sighed loudly before flipping their positions, but it ended with the both of them landing roughly on the floor.

The younger girls emerald green eyes snapped open as her back hit the floor and she glared into the crystal blue eyes of the older girl who had landed on her. The younger girls hunter green tank top had risen above her naval as the black pair of men's boxers she wore hung just slightly under her waist line. The older girl was in a simple white turtle neck sweater with a baggy collar and a pair of black boy short panties. If a stranger were to walk in the two at that moment they would swear the two were girlfriends instead of sisters for the older was straddling the youngers waist having landed in that position. They glared at each other rather playfully until a large solid white German Shepard came up to them and before they noticed he gave them both a big wet kiss in the face.

"Comet!" both girls shouted in partial disgust only to have the dog bark happily at them.

"Why are we on the floor?" the brunettes question made the ravenette shake he head as her forehead hit the younger's shoulder.

"Because you were on top of me and I was aiming to switch our positions just forgot what side of the bed I was on." The ravenette mumbled before she huffed and pushed herself up onto her feet.

"Amaya-nee, you are the best pillow in the house." The brunette beamed and the ravenette's head dropped in defeat as she flicked a light switch on the top of an aquarium on top of her dresser on with a click.

"Kelsey~ you have your own bed and a very large dog to sleep with." Amaya, the ravenette with silver tips and bangs informed the brunette who deflated a little before getting up off of the floor.

"But my pillow isn't nearly as soft and comfortable as your boobs." Kelsey, the brunette with teal tips and bangs whined as she hugged the ravenette from behind with her arms resting just under the girls bosom.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Amaya inquire breathily as she patted the brunette arms.

"Love me till the end of time~" Kelsey sing songed as she released Amaya from her grip.

"Right, so why don't you go wake Onee-chan or Imotou while I get dressed?" Amaya inquired lightly hinting at the brunette to get out of her room.

"Can do." Kelsey replied with a mock salute before leaving the room and leaving the ravenette to get dressed while Comet lay on her unmade bed.

Kelsey stalked into the room of a younger ravenette who was sleeping soundly in the middle of neon colored blankets. She smiled evilly before pouncing on the younger girl who awoke with a start and almost punched her. The ravenette's red bangs hung down into her glaring smoky blue eyes as she glared at the brunette that was sitting on her. The ravenette lunged at Kelsey who let out a small shriek of surprise as they both hit the floor and for the second time within an hour she was pinned to the floor. The younger ravenette was in a long baggy Black Veil Brides shirt and a pair of black short shorts.

"The hell is wrong with you!?" the younger ravenette growled much to the brunettes delight.

"Ama-nee said to wake you up, and I thought some pay back was in order seeing as you jumped me yesterday." Kelsey informed the ravenette with a smile as the ravenette's glare lightened.

"You slept with Ama-nee last night?" the ravenette inquired only to receive a rather confusing look from the brunette.

"Oh yes, and we had so much fun I'm surprised we didn't wake you~" Kelsey sang watching the younger girls face turn red before she was wacked with a pillow.

The ravenette wacked Kelsey again with the pillow which caused the brunette to grasp around blindly until she found another pillow which she took a firm hold of. Kelsey managed to wiggle her way out from under the ravenette and decked her with the pillow she had in hand. This started a pillow fight that a beautiful white, red and black corn snake got to watch from his aquarium in the corner of the room by the bed. Amaya could hear their laughter clear into her room as she pulled a neon blue fishnet half shirt on over a solid black tank top.

"Sounds like they're having fun, huh Comet?" Amaya asked the dog which barked once in reply as his tongue lolled out of his mouth.

"I give! I give!" both girls shouted in unison after they had delivered another blow to the others face.


End file.
